When presenting audio-visual data via one or more audio-visual devices during a conference, it can be cumbersome and/or inconvenient for the participants of the conference to individually couple each electronic device of the multiple electronic devices to the one or more audio-visual devices in order to present the audio-visual data stored on the multiple electronic devices to the various participants of the conference. Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for an apparatus or system that facilitates communication between the multiple electronic devices and the one or more audio-visual devices.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques can be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures can be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but can include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements can be electrically coupled together, but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled together; two or more mechanical elements can be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together; two or more electrical elements can be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling can be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.
The term “mobile electronic device” as used herein refers to at least one of a digital music player, a digital video player, a digital music and video player, a cellular phone (e.g., smartphone), a personal digital assistant, a handheld digital computer (e.g., a tablet personal computer), a laptop computer (e.g., a notebook computer, a netbook computer), or another portable device with the capability to present audio and/or visual data (e.g., images, videos, music, etc.). For example, a mobile electrical device can comprise the iPod® or iPhone® or iTouch® or iPad® or MacBook® product by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Likewise, a mobile electrical device can comprise a Blackberry® product by Research in Motion (RIM) of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, or a different product by a different manufacturer.
The term “computer network” as used herein can refer to a collection of computers and devices interconnected by communications channels that facilitate communications among users and allows users to share resources (e.g., an internet connection, an Ethernet connection, etc.). The computers and devices can be interconnected and/or implemented according to any one or any combination of wired and/or wireless network topologies (e.g., bus, star, tree, line, ring, mesh, daisy chain, hybrid, etc.) and/or protocols (e.g., personal area network (PAN) protocol(s), local area network (LAN) protocol(s), wide area network (WAN) protocol(s), cellular network protocol(s), Powerline network protocol(s), etc.), as desirable. Exemplary PAN protocol(s) can comprise Bluetooth, Zigbee, Wireless Universal Serial Bus (USB), Z-Wave, etc.; exemplary LAN and/or WAN protocol(s) can comprise Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.3, IEEE 802.11, etc.; and exemplary cellular network protocol(s) can comprise Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), 3GSM, Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT), Digital AMPS (IS-136/Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA)), Integrated Digital Enhanced Network (iDEN), etc. The components implementing the wired and/or wireless communication can be dependent on the network topologies and/or protocols in use, and vice versa.